A Cooper Family
by Venquine1990
Summary: Fifth year is ahead, but while Hermione worries over O.W.L.s, does Harry have other things on his head: Carmelita and Angel's upcoming babies, his own version of the Thievius Raccoonus, his tea meetings with Dumbledore, a secret apparently shared between Dumbledore, Sly and Sirius and Muggleborn-Magical Integration. Still, this is nothing that can't be handled by A COOPER FAMILY!
1. Ready For Another Year

_**Okay, so I was actually planning to put my full focus on other new stories that I have – perhaps work a little on continuing the story plans I have already written – but this story just didn't let me go after I wrote that little preview you read yesterday – don't worry new readers, the preview is in this story, you won't have missed a thing.  
**__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**A Cooper Family  
**__**Chapter 01  
**__**Ready for Another Year**_

_**Harry's POV**_

Last summer was nothing short of amazing and I personally cannot believe all I have been able to do over two months time. The trips to Africa, Arabia, Japan and Texas were just brilliant and with help of amazing glamour spells – courtesy of Sirius – were my family able to actually walk among both the wizards as well as the Muggles.  
And that was best of all as the Muggles have such amazing tourists attractions, I just know we would have missed out on over half of our holiday if we hadn't visited the Muggle section of all these countries. Of course, do I know that Sirius also had a more professional reason for visiting the Muggle half, but that didn't cross my mind once.

The professional reason behind our Muggle trips – where Sirius and Remus would take pictures and make notes of everything they – as wizards – didn't recognize was for the sake of the Muggleborn-Pureblood integration program that got set up last school year, this time courtesy of my Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  
The man is definitely known for this love for Muggles, but just by the many Tea meetings we had over the last few months before summer was it pretty obvious that if you were born in the Magical World, your instincts kept you in the Magical World as Dumbledore told me what he knew of the Muggle world – and it sounded old fashioned.  
He and I definitely had some fun talking about Muggle stuff, me updating all he knew and whatnot, but I still can't feel that I can trust him, not after I discovered that he knew I had a part of Voldemort inside me and didn't do a thing about it. To make matters worse, were the guardians he sent me to the absolute worst.

Luckily enough for me, did Sirius constantly make sure I didn't think of Dumbledore or the Dursleys for one second, the man acting like my dad would have done, had Voldemort not killed him when I was one year old – and me finally killing him at the end of last year, when he tried using the Tri-Wizard Tournament for his own gain.  
This is yet another thing Sirius made me not think about at all – except for at the start of summer when he introduced me to my Aunt Andromeda – who is related to me through my grandmother, Dorea Potter née Black. The woman was a mental Healer, who specialized in traumas due to her being married to a Muggleborn.  
The fact that a Black married a Muggleborn makes me very positive the Magical World can grow to join with the Muggle, even if Andromeda was banished from her family for this exact action, something Sirius undid after he finally – after twelve long years of prison and a year on the run – got freed of the crimes he was framed for.

This had been done due to a little help from my – by Blood-ritual adopted – older brother, the famous Master Thief, Sly Cooper, who is now married to his lovely bride and the mother of my future nephew or niece, Carmelita Montoya Cooper-Fox. The news that Carmelita was pregnant was something I had been told at the end of last year.  
Sly had been the one to tell me after Carmelita had changed our departure from Hogwarts plans a little and everyone who had been told – our Ancestors, her parents, Sly's brother Sam, his wife Angel, Hermione, Neville and Ginny – had been beyond ecstatic with the news, all of us having a private party in our 4 compartments.  
We had then held another, official party at Black Manor, where Sirius had been able to move into thanks to the legacy left to him by his grandfather, Arcturus Black. Sirius himself had been amazingly shocked that he was still the Legal Heir, but he had still thanked his grandfather and sworn he would do him proud.

And do him proud he had as Sirius had used at least one hour a day at every place we had gone to in order to teach me about my family legacy – both Potter and Black – and what my Ancestors had done while being alive in these countries, whether it was them living here, them being on business trips or them being on a holiday.  
Sly had quickly picked up on this idea and had joined Sirius, taking over from him at the end of this hour to teach me from the Thievius Raccoonus – a book I have yet been able to find in my own timeline and that makes me kind of worried over who else could have our Ancient Family Ancestral Guide To Master Thieving.  
Yet Sly and Sirius had both assured me that the book was in the right hands, even if I had seen the worried look they shared with each other after saying this and while I know that I will really have to focus on helping Dumbledore with the Integration, am I determined to find my version of the Thievius Raccoonus this school year.

This makes me again look at my surroundings as I am – finally – back in England, me and my family having celebrated my 15th birthday in Paris as a little treat from Sly, who had shown us the entire town and even some of the places where Carmelita had chased him, searching for his hideout and trying to stop him from thieving.  
Carmelita herself had been quite shocked that the group had gone here, let alone that Sly still knew all of these places and while I start to wonder if the Fox perhaps thinks that there are some leftover remains of Sly's amnesia, the same amnesia we found him with back last November, when we all saved him from slavery.  
I shudder as I think about this, glad like heaven that Sirius never saw Sly like that as he and Sly have grown closer and closer and have found more and more things in common with each other – an amazing sense of humor, an ingenious mind, a sense of right and wrong and, as they say it most important, their love for me.

I had blushed tomato red when they had said this one day, two weeks into the holiday, when the two had come into the room I was staying in, arms over each other's shoulders and laughing at each other's jokes as Sirius had slapped Sly's shoulder and said: "Damn Sly, did I tell you how glad I am that you're Harry's brother?"  
Sly had then made things even better – and slightly more embarrassing for me as he had made the same gesture to Sirius and had said: "You did, Sirius, and I'm just as glad Harry has you for a father." Sirius had been shocked, but before he had protested, had I shouted: "ME TOO!" Knowing this would be what my dad had wanted.  
The man had been shocked that I had said such a thing as we had only really gotten to know each other over the last eight months, but to me the fact that the man had done so much for me during the Tournament, that he had risked his life and sanity in Azkaban and that he was my dad's choice of Guardian was enough for me.

Sirius had taken me alone that night, after dinner and I had told him these exact things, the man needing the rest of the day afterwards to get himself back together as he had apparently expected me to need more time, which I know is due to all he knows about my years – or summers, really – by the Dursley Household.  
Yet the fact that I had been away from these monsters for a full 6 years and had then only spent another year and three summers with them – one of which I had discovered I actually had a godfather – had been enough for me to have so much support to fall back on that the healing process had actually begun back last November.

Now it's the first of September, I haven't seen any of my Hogwarts friends or my Lady Cooper in two months and my inner Cooper almost feels lost to me as it misses the one place I have always been able to train; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where witches and wizards learned magic and I honed my Thieving skills.  
This is mostly due to the fact that – no matter what country we had travelled to – there had just not been the right kind of castle, fortress or building for me to practice my climbing, stealth, running, jumping, sliding and other skills on – not like the amazing high towers, the brilliant bridges and the many turrets of Hogwarts.  
Feeling my Inner Coon finally reel back in action, the instincts knowing it will soon have its training ground back, can I not help but wonder how I will manage my abilities once I have graduated, something I know my best friend Hermione must already be worrying about, even if they are still three years away.  
Then suddenly am I pulled out of my musings by something lean and feminine, a body my Inner Coon recognizes like no other and that – had we not been in the Muggle world – would have made me change into my Inner Coon form, just to actually act upon the Scent Bonding Ritual of the Cooper Line; the body of Alicia Spinnet.

The girl is quick to lie her hand on my left cheek and push my face over to hers, planting her lips on mine and showing me that she missed me as much as I did her, something I happily respond to by turning my whole body around and wrapping my arms tightly around her beautiful, hourglass-framed waist.  
But then, as I push her body against mine, do I feel something that makes me glad Sirius made me wear baggy clothes on our trip to the train as Alicia's body seems to have developed in the most amazing places, something I feel stupid about as I should have expected this from my sixteen year old girlfriend either way.  
Still, the feeling of her grown cleavage against my chest makes me suppress a moan of lust as much as I can, if only to make sure Sirius doesn't hear it or that I don't embarrass the both of us at this busy station and then Alicia parts her lips from mine, her chocolate brown eyes playful as she looks at me and asks:  
"You like what you feel, huh?" And I softly whisper back in her ear: "I should have expected you to come back to me looking even more beautiful than I could imagine." Making the girl hide her face and her giggle in my shoulder, a vibration that does nothing to my arousal, but makes me smile down at my girlfriend none the less.

Then a hum-hum is heard from behind me and while keeping my arms around my girlfriend, do I turn around, seeing a bushy haired girl with brown eyes, who has her hands in her curved-grown hips and a playful smile on her lips as she asks: "Don't want to spoil the reunion, but can this best friend hug her best friend as well, perhaps?"  
I quickly share a playful look with Alicia, the girl giggling at the cheeky question and then mentally ask her: "Should we?" The girl reading the question in my eyes, giggles even more as she nods and I turn around as I say: "Join the club." Making my best friend shocked, while I untangle one of my arms from Alicia's waist.  
Hermione is quick to take the invitation and then, just when I thought things couldn't get better, does Sirius come back with the trolley he was picking up to carry my luggage with. Seeing me with the two girls, a wolf-like grin appears on his face and I quickly snap: "Not a word, Mr. I haven't seen my Yule date in over half a year."  
And the man turns beat red, while both girls now start to giggle in my shoulders, making me send him a victorious smirk – one he and Sly taught me – right back at him. The man takes the same stance as I saw Hermione is earlier and says: "Alright, smartpants. Put your luggage on here and let's get going before we're late."

I nod, but personally dread getting onto Platform nine and three quarters as the Weasley twins, Fred and George, had owled me this morning, saying that, for the first time, they were going to be at the Platform early and, knowing Mss. Weasley, that meant they would be waiting for us – including Ronald Weasley himself.  
Ron and I had been friends for little under four years time, but when I had started showing I could think for myself, that I had respect for others and that I had my own dreams, did I come to see a side to what I believed my best friend that I had preferred never to have existed in the first place as Ron had also been my first friend ever.  
Now, to know that my ex-best friend is on the other side of the wall that I am currently standing in front of is a thought that races through my mind and makes me want to turn around, head back for Black Manor and Floo to the Hogwarts castle, but then Sirius whispers in my ear: "He's not the only Weasley there, kiddo."  
And I smile at my godfather, grateful beyond words that the man has learned to read my every thought and that he can – as if it's second nature – comfort me whenever I feel either down-trodden or insecure or any other emotion that could make me hold back on all the wonderful things I know my life has still to offer me.

I then look at the others, who are all now looking human, even if the spell itself will break once they pass through the gateway as this is only an enchantment that works in the Muggle world and is solely created for that purpose, and while he doesn't look like himself, do I easily recognize the easy, confident smirk of my older brother.  
Sly seems to have caught onto my worried fear, just like Sirius, and the confidence that shines in his amber brown eyes makes my Inner Coon purr with confidence itself, making me smile and, with a strong boost in my step, makes me walk through the barrier, my instincts making sure no one but my family is seeing me do so.  
Then I pass the stone barrier, that doesn't even feel like stone, but of which I can almost feel the magic that makes the stone material passable and when I turn around on the other side, does the familiar blood red steam engine greet me, the black pipe at the front piping smoke and the large round wheels looking ready to roll.

Looking from the engine to the platform itself, does a large smile appear on my face as there are Purebloods at several places around the platform, all of them apparently waiting for some people and when I see a fearful Muggleborn step out a few miles from my position, does my smile widen as the Pureblood walks over.  
Even from this distance can I see that the Muggleborn is shocked, but the friendly smile on the face of the Pureblood Hufflepuff – who I think is named Ellinoise Cambrina or something – causes for the shock to quickly change into relief and the Sixth year hugs the young girl as she asks: "First year, right? Welcome to Hogwarts."  
And with her arm around the First year and her other hand on part of the trolley does the Sixth year help the poor little first year onto the train, softly whispering all kinds of things that I know the Pureblood grew up knowing and that makes me have a huge smile on my face as this is an amazing step in the right direction.

"Yeah, a very happy sight, indeed." One very happy voice suddenly says and the other, who also comes from behind me, goes on: "It was all Dumbledore's idea, really." And turning around, do I see Fred and George Weasley heading my way, both of them looking almost nearly identical, even if my keen eye can spot differences.  
Fred then points for the barrier through which I just passed and through which Alicia, Sly and Carmelita are currently passing, Sly and Carmelita looking like their regular selves again and says: "Dad even volunteered to help." And George ends: "He's helping Muggleborns find the barrier on the other side."  
This makes my eyes widen and I shout: "That's a brilliant idea!" And Fred says: "And a huge relief for the Ministry." Making me look at him with a raised eyebrow as George says: "They had never done so before." And Fred goes on: "And that led to the Obliviators being needed –." And they chorus: "Every. Single. Year."  
This makes me roll my eyes as my opinion has been pretty low regarding the Ministry since second, when I saw Minister Cornelius Fudge – who is currently still Minister and hopefully helping with all this – come to arrest Hagrid for his suspicions on the man opening the Chamber, only to be seen doing something, as Fudge had said himself.  
Since then my opinion of the Ministry has been lowering year in, year out, the year after being because Fudge refused to remove Dementors after they had attacked students twice in a row, once on the train and once during a Quidditch match and last year due to their Tournament being used by Voldemort for his own reincarnation.

This had been something I had handled together with my family and while I still feel terrified over the fact that it nearly cost me my brother, am I also very glad we have been out of the country this summer as it allowed for the fame that Carmelita got for being the one to stop Voldemort this time around to die out – even if only a little.  
This little bit had been proven during our shopping trip for my school supplies for Fifth, a book list of which I am still unsure whether or not it has too many books – even if Hermione would probably strangle me if she heard me think that – and when we had first arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, the whole crowd had gone silent.  
This had been just like with me and I had quickly whispered: "See you in the alley." Once again glad that the fame and attention were not on me as I had been able to – almost easily – slip through all of the masses and get into the small alley between the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley, a laughing Sirius following me on foot.

Ten minutes later a fuming Sly and Carmelita had joined us and the anger on Sly had confused me until I had realized that – with Carmelita two and a half months pregnant – Sly would be very, very possessive and protective, something that could not have mixed well with how much the crowd had wanted to meet my sister.  
The Fox herself had proven this and had actually defused the need for attention that the crowd had given her by shouting the exact same questions as she had shouted at some students three days after the Third Task, causing for those at the Leaky Cauldron to think about her questions and for her to get a chance for a quick getaway.  
The people in the Alley themselves had left Carmelita pretty much alone, mostly because the Fox had been fingering her Shockgun since Sirius had opened the gate to the Alley and while there had been people trying to get close to the Fox while we got our money, had everyone else left us alone, allowing us to shop in peace.

I then refocus on the situation at hand and ask: "Where's –?" But before I can finish, does George say: "Dean and Seamus made him sit with them." And Fred goes on: "Dean picked him up at the Muggle station." And they chorus: "Dad agreed." Making me feel glad as Arthur Weasley has been supporting me since last year.  
The man had actually – somehow – found out about his son's behavior and had, since then, kept a close eye on Ron, making sure the boy would not break the vow Sirius had put up between us and that his giant ego wouldn't make him make another mistake like the one he made in March when I punched him in the gut.

I then turn from the barrier to the Weasley twins and ask: "Your family?" And as one does Fred aim his left and George his right thumb over their shoulders, aiming for the train behind them where I suddenly see 3 redheads waiting, a chubby woman with long red hair and loving smile trying to look over the crowd to spot us.  
Fred then suddenly takes my trolley, while George wraps an arm around me and asks Alicia: "You coming, fair lady?" Which makes me glare at him as no one flirts with my Cooper Lady, before the two lead me, my trolley and a giggling Alicia over to their mum, Molly, their brother, Percy and their sister, Ginny.  
Ginny actually beats her mum in spotting us and runs over, hugging first Alicia and then me and then hitting me over the head as she asks: "What's with the no-letter policy?" Making me blush as we had not taken Hedwig along on our trips and Sirius had kind of forbidden me from using International Owls, even if they weren't expensive.  
"Sorry, Sirius said this was a family only-vacation. I didn't even write Alicia all summer, I swear it." I quickly tell the fiery young redhead and the girl looks at Alicia, who nods and says: "Haven't heard from him since the party." Making Ginny roll her eyes and says: "You could have told us you were planning so."

And I shout: "I wasn't!" Making the two girls laugh. "Potter." Is then heard behind Ginny and I look up, my happy mood disappearing as I can tell by the look in Percy's eyes that the boy still considers me something that disrupted the Tournament, even if I had proven that it was a Death Eater who put my name in the Cup in the first place.  
"Percival." I say back, trying not to show my anger at the fact that Percy hasn't changed a bit since I met him at the Yule ball and while I personally feel that the elder boy is just another reason to keep my visits to the Burrow to a minimum, does Mrs. Weasley quickly drive my attention away from her third eldest as she hugs me.  
Feeling glad for all the training Sly has been putting me through, even if we didn't have any good obstacle courses to work with at our holiday locations, do I smile widely as Mrs. Weasley lets go off me with her bear-like hug, her eyes wide as she looks slightly up at me and says: "You – you don't feel skinny."

To this Sirius, who had appeared behind me, laughs and says: "Molly, you wound me. You think I would take my son on a two-month holiday and not let him eat all the amazing meals offered by so many different countries?" And while the twins lick their lips at the idea, does the woman smile at Sirius says:  
"Of course not, Sirius, it was more of an instinctual reaction. I always have to feed Harry so much when he comes to visit, I was about to advice him to take triple courses when he arrives at school." Sirius smiles at the woman as she, naturally, reminds him of Andrea – Carmelita's mum – and then the whistle blows.  
Mrs. Weasley lets go off me with a soft yelp of shock and asks: "Where's Ron?" But this instantly ruins Sirius' good mood and he says: "Keeping to his side of the oath, I hope." I then see Percy's chest swell up and turn my eyes skyward, knowing nothing good can come out of it if that ego gets let loose and mutter:  
"Wish both rat owners were together, really. They're both perfect picks for that little rat." And the chest quickly deflates in shock, while the twins snicker and I lift my trunk off my trolley and onto the carriage we're standing next to. Turning around while leaving the trunk there, do I suddenly see Sirius right in front of me.

The man lies his hands on my shoulders and asks: "You know the floo code, right?" I nod as Grandpa Arcturus had given us the code to use Floo Powder into Black Manor whenever we needed, which we had as we had often Floo'd in to drop off many of our souvenirs, souvenirs that are now all stacked in one of the Black rooms of the House.  
The man smiles and hugs me close, whispering: "I'm a single floo call away, you know that right pup?" I nod on his shoulder, feeling my eyes tear up as he and I had fought vehemently about whether or not he should return to Hogwarts with me and in the end, after Sirius promising he would stay in contact, had I given in.  
I know other kids my age would have hated for their family to be in school with them – especially if that family is supposed to take care of them like a parent or guardian – but after having only known my brother and my godfather as my real guardians, do I almost feel reluctant to leave them for school, no matter how much I love Hogwarts.  
Sirius had been quick to reassure me that nothing – not even ten months of school – would make his feelings become any different from how they were and had even laughed, saying he would probably love me even more, just because he would miss me so much. This had settled everything and I had agreed he could stay.

Then Mrs. Weasley says: "I wish my kids would still allow such hugs." And while I smile at the woman and help Alicia with her own trunk, does Sirius say: "Harry's special that way, Molly. He has his reasons for needing physical forms of adoration and trust. And Weasley, if you still have that desk-job, then keep your mouth shut."  
He ends and from just over my shoulder, do I see Percy send a furious glare at my godfather. Glaring at the redhead myself, I hate the sound of the second whistle as my urge to shout that idiot's hide full and make him see sense roars at the sight of that high and mighty look that is obviously visible in Percy's eyes.  
Then Alicia lies a hand on my shoulder and as she helps me up the last few steps of the staircase to the carriage hallway, does she say: "Harry, some Weasleys are worth getting worked up over and some just aren't." And without looking at her, do I know she is glaring daggers at Percy, who is probably shocked silent at her words.

Then the doors close, I turn around and see Sirius through the window, as the train starts to move and the man runs along with it, his arm stretched up in the air and a large, proud grin on his face, while tears are hidden in his eyes. I raise my arm myself and keep waving at the running man until the train turns the corner.  
Then I turn to my girlfriend, only to see the Weasley twins, Hermione and Neville behind her, all of them having an understanding smile on their faces before Hermione asks: "How was the birth?" And I raise an eyebrow at her as I say: "Angel's still pregnant, if that's what you mean." The girl deflates and I laugh softly.  
We then all grab our own trunks, me not even having seen that the trunks and animal cages of my friends were there as well and while the twins turn left, saying they're going to look for Lee, do my friends, Alicia and I turn right, to the end of the train, my mind only on one thing: "I am ready for another year."

* * *

_**Okay, so I didn't plan on this, but it seems that Sly Cooper and Harry Potter currently have my full attention so that will probably mean that this story has top priority over all other stories – excluding Keyblade's Light – and that the return of my Archive Stories to this site might take a little longer than I had planned.  
**__**I still plan to send them here and I plan to have the Christmas part of Keyblade's Light done as soon as possible – there is only one more chapter between now and the Quidditch chapter – but it seems as if this story just has my attention more as my fingers work their best when they see this story – don't ask me how.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	2. Departing And Arriving

_**Chapter 02  
**__**Departing and Arriving**_

_**Sirius' POV**_

The last two months have been nothing short of amazing. Texas remains my favorite of all the places, mostly because Tennessee definitely felt at home and because Harry and I really got the chance for a normal and healthy tan. Helping Sly and the others with the glamour had been Remus' idea and I had loved it every time again.  
That Muggles have developed after the Second World war was both nothing special and huge shock to me; nothing special because Harry had already warned me about this when he and Dumbledore had had their first tea meeting and a huge shock as I had been, slightly, underestimating just how much they had developed.  
Tennessee had also been shocked at how non-wild and non-violent his Wild West homeland was, but the desserts around the cities now build in Tennessee's homeland had definitely made the Orange Raccoon feel at home yet again, something he had been screaming about in joy with his gun shooting left, right and center.  
I had been forced to cast several Notice me Not spells on the Raccoon when this had happened as apparently the security had been sharpened in the West since Tennessee's time and there had even been – what Harry called – Security Cameras hanging around, but thankfully enough not where Tennessee had let loose.

Japan had been no less enjoyable and Riochi had been most amazing, showing us all the places he had actually recognized and treating us to Sushi at least thrice during our stay. He had also reclaimed ownership over the copyrights of Sushi and had defended his own honor in several Sushi chef competitions.  
He had won them all and after the fourth – as there had been ten during our stay – had the people of Japan again officially recognized him as Inventor of Sushi and first Rightful owner, something that had allowed for a secondary vault to be added to the Cooper Vaults at Gringotts, one that is already overflowing with income.  
The Ninja had not paid any attention to this, but had thanked the people granting him the name by preparing a full-course Sushi meal for each and every one of them, making a little more than necessary for them to take home to their families, before he and the rest of us had taken our leave until the next competition had sprung up.

To end the whole holiday there had we made a quick trip to Hiroshima on Harry's request and there the young man had proven himself to be the rightful Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter as he had put up a small Gringotts fund where 5% of his seasonal income would go to the Hiroshima Restoration Foundation.  
Harry had been adamant in the decision that no one was to ever find out it was his family that was giving out so much money – as he had been given his first ever, yearly audit of all his Vaults before we had left for the holidays – but we had then been shocked to find out that the HRF was a creation of the actual Potter family.  
Having a strong feeling that either Albus or his brother had created this fund –or perhaps even Charlus as the man was also quite well-informed when it came to Muggles – do I sincerely hope it's Albus as Harry donating money to a cause created by his grandfather can really help mend the bond Albus broke months ago.

Africa had to have been the most interesting of them all as Bob had been almost impossible to handle after he had discovered that the land he had grown up in was no longer covered in ice and snow, but still had all kinds of animals living there – animals we had to remind him again and again, that couldn't be hunted.  
The idea that Muggles had reservations for more than just powerful dangerous creatures – like we had for dragons – had been something even I hadn't known, but while we had to let Tennessee promise he would leave his shotgun behind and while we had to keep a constant eye on Bob, had the safari trips been nothing short of amazing.  
All the animals we had seen had made me feel stupid for not having left for Africa after I had escaped at the end of Harry's third, but the idea that I was now sharing this experience with my godson for the first time made me feel relieved that I hadn't as Harry's excitement and the way he constantly took pictures was just adorable.

Arabia had taken a while to get used to – and the shoes they wore there even more. I'm currently quite used to sandals, but wearing them every time we went out was something I just hadn't liked. Salim on the other hand had been very pleased to be back in his home country and had treated us to all of the meals this country was known for.  
To say that my mouth had felt on fire a few times would be an understatement and Salim had learned after the third time that he had to let us get used to the hot spices slowly, which had made the fact that we were there for two weeks quite good as it gave us plenty of time to slowly work up our resistance to spices and spicy food.  
Carmelita had been the only one – other than Salim – who had not been affected and while she had declined most of the food at the end, saying she didn't want to risk her baby – had she still explained to us that, due to her Spanish background – she had grown up with hot spicy food as she had eaten it at least once a week growing up.

France had also been brilliant, but at the same time had it been a nightmare for both Harry and myself. Sly had been a wonderful gentleman and opening up the same empty house that – in the future – served as his Hideout had been very kind of him, but being in the city of romance without your loved one just felt wrong.  
Yes, I am in love with Amelia Bones, even if the woman herself does not yet know this and I had been denying it to myself for the longest time. This had been because I had not yet been ready to let go of Marlene, but sometimes – during the meetings we had after Yule – had it felt as if I was with Marlene when meeting Amelia.  
I had felt this to be most unfair to Amelia herself, but had clung to that feeling, if only to help myself finally get over the death of that amazing woman. By now I feel she and I are both finally at rest with her death and I feel ready to tell the amazing, strong and caring Head of the DMLE how I feel – hoping she feels the same.  
I then look out from around the corner of the station, where – ten minutes ago – the train had left and while Molly is the only one still left on the station with me, as all other parents had quickly left once the train had made its full turn, do I sigh as I look out of the city, out to where my little boy has just departed for school.

_**Albus' POV**_

"I can only hope that everything we had planned for the arrival of the students will go well and that the Purebloods haven't forgotten about the new plans for the Muggleborn-Pureblood integration." Goes through my mind as I stand in the Teacher's Lounge, the perfect place to watch over the station from the windows.  
The other teachers are waiting for me to take my place, but I cannot help but keep my eye on that – for now – empty station where in a few hours hundreds of students will be either boarding the carriages to the grounds and Entrance Hall or will be taken along by Hagrid to take their first ever trip across the Black Lake.  
Looking at the station, I know it to be impossible and yet I wish I could will the train to go faster, but then Minerva – who seems to know exactly what I'm looking at – says: "It only left the station ten minutes ago, Albus. It won't be here for another 4 hours. Please, we need to see if we have everything ready for this year."

I sigh and nod as last summer has been all but easy, especially because I had to find both a new Defence Teacher – keeping a Death Eater was a little hard if said Death Eater had been thrown through the Veil of Death – as well as a new Potions teacher, another role barely anyone wanted to take on.  
Of course, the role of Slytherin Head of House had been easy to fill as Aurora Sinistra, who teaches Astronomy and therefore is only needed for midnight classes, instantly offered herself up as Head of House as she could easily get short naps between Evening meetings with her House and her own actual lessons.  
This had been a true relief and reporting this had brought quite a few Howlers from Slytherin parents, but I had stood by my decision and had actually let Aurora sent her own replies, after which I actually got a few letters where said parents grudgingly admitted that I made a fair decision – even if only a quarter of the Howler parents did so.

The Defence Position had been the most impossible so far, but in the end I had found someone I had never expected would want to work for Hogwarts, until I had a solid half an hour conversation with her, where she explained me all she had seen of her earlier work environment and how she wanted out of there.  
Having always had a fondness for this one particular student – mostly due to her having been just and fair no matter how old she was – I had, back in the day, supported her and her every decision and had been almost her campaign leader when she tried getting the position she has been in the last few years, until she came to me.  
I then take my seat at the Teacher's Lounge table and look to the far left, where Aurora is now seated as Head of Slytherin House, to her left, where Augusta Longbottom, who has always been good with Potions, even if her grandson is more of a Herbology master, is seated and then to the far right, where that fine woman is seated.  
All three of them have their lips thinned and their faces stoic, proving to me yet again they are ready for their jobs, especially because determination and ambition shines in all of their eyes – even if Augusta was a Hufflepuff like her son, Aurora was a Ravenclaw and so – was the new DADA teacher Amelia Susan Bones.

I smile at the woman, ever so pleased to have her here as I know she will be a great help to get the Gryffindor Slytherin Rivalry – which I now realize Severus has been heating up since he was appointed Head of House – to end and then as the one question I know is on the lips of all my colleagues:  
"So Amelia, does Sirius know you're now working here?" The woman shows only a twitch of her monocle, yet even my keen eye can't see any coloring appear on her fair skin and she says: "No Albus, he does not. I haven't spoken to Sirius since the party to celebrate Carmelita's pregnancy, quite like you yourself."  
I nod and ask: "Sirius did tell me he refused Harry's request to come here for another year. Do you –?" And before I can end my question, does the woman answer: "No Albus, I don't think me staying here will convince Sirius otherwise, not if even his own godson can't convince him so." I nod and then return to my earlier actions.  
Turning my head away from the teaching staff, I send one last look at the window, again silently willing the train to speed up and feeling the same thing I have been feeling since Sirius wrote me one Owl saying the holiday they were on might take longer than they expected; the strong wish for my grandson to arrive back soon.

* * *

_**And there I end it. I know, I know, it's damned short and can more be seen as a filler than as an actual chapter, but I just want some chapters of this over with so I can set a good storyline to build on and so I can get back to my other stories as I still need to repost several Archive stories on this site here.  
**__**That is my next plan and I don't care how long it takes my stories won't get updates until A New Era, The Strong Side of Darkness and Venquine Mates have been posted here. So sorry, but A Cooper Family, Keyblade's Light and A Creature's Project to Freedom are officially on hold – at least for the upcoming week or two.  
**__**Okay, see yah,**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. Sorry Nate, if you're reading this**_


	3. The Announcements

_**Well, here it is.  
**__**The next chapter for A Cooper Family. I have to admit, I wish this chapter had come up a little faster, but I'm the kind of person that works best when working with a schedule and I had set one up for myself, so I kept to it. The three Archive stories are now on FF . net and I might post some new stories very soon, but that will come later.  
**__**For now, I just want you all to know that my attention is on a few different things, but I do plan to keep with one schedule promise that I made to myself and that I – here and now – make to all of you. I will post one chapter for all of my stories in one or two days every time I have one finished for all stories on FF . net.  
**__**And when I say all stories – I am sad to say that I don't really mean all stories as my interest in Fixing Fate is just at an all time low and I feel I need to completely revamp A Change of Fate. I still want to keep the same pairings – at least LilyxJames, HarryxDraco and VegetaxGoku, but the story itself has lost its meaning to me.  
**__**So Fixing Fate MIGHT be up for adoption and A Change of Fate will PROBABLY get a revamp sometime this year, but all other stories will remain the way they are and will continue – even if I will probably make a sequel to Keyblade's Light once either first or Second year has passed as the chapters are just pilling up TOO MUCH!  
**__**Okay, enjoy the array of chapters,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. I actually had a Dejavu feeling about how I wanted to start this chapter BEFORE I EVEN WROTE IT!  
**__**PPS. I AM TERRIBLE AT THINKING UP NAMES SO DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING GREAT FOR THE NEW FIRST YEARS!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 03  
**__**The Announcements**_

_**Harry's POV**_

The whole train ride my friends prove just how much I missed in England as it seems that Fudge has really been motivated to get my plans going, having heard some of them from Dumbledore and having actually arranged for the funds and other means necessary to get them done, whether they be performed now or later.  
Glad that there are already late-termed plans out and ready, I change the subject from business to fun about halfway through the start of the train ride and by the time the trolley lady comes, Alicia has her head on my lap, Hermione and Neville are discussing possible plants we might study in Herbology and the twins are back.  
Lee is with them and the three of them actually pay us the candy, making me slightly wondering where they could have gotten it as I had yet to put the 1000 Galleons prize money on an account that the twins could use for their Jokeshop without them knowing it was me and I just still don't see Mrs. Weasley approving of their dreams.

My curious look is apparently readable off my face as Lee says: "They've been coming over to my place a lot and my dad often invites business friends over, who talk with them before speaking to my dad. Has helped them get some good deals for when they open and they learned little more about the business life. Win-win in my book."  
I nod at the tanned boy as I'm pretty sure it's the business part that is making Mrs. Weasley so worried for her son's ideas and my need to have the three of them sit and talk grows, even if that might take a while as I just don't see the woman accepting her two wildest sons leaving school for a family talk so early on in the year.

Then I feel I need to regret thinking about other Weasleys as it seems that Dean and Seamus just couldn't keep that blabbermouth that I once called my best friend with them and Ronald Billius Weasley somehow knows exactly where to find me as he opens the door to our compartment only minutes after the trolley leaves.  
"Left me anything?" He asks me, a grin on his face that just infuriates me as it seems the bastard thinks he can just go back to being my friend without doing anything to redeem himself and I hiss: "Yeah, a kick in the ass to get you out, that's what I left." Shocking the boy as I swiftly stand up, only to look over his shoulder.  
Fred and George have also stood up and Fred asks: "Ron, don't you have an oath you need to keep in mind?" And George says: "One laid out to you by a Lord of a Family that can ruin us quicker than Percy can ruin a good happy mood?" And the boy turns red as he mutters back: "I wasn't talking to him directly."  
This makes all of us roll our eyes and I say: "These are my last words to you, Weaselbee. Stay. Out. Of. My. Life." And with that I nod at the twins, who both grab one of their brother's arms and motion for Lee to come with them. "He won't bother you." Fred says and George goes on: "We'll make sure of that."

The two leave and I sag down on my seat, wishing yet again that Ron had a little more common sense and hoping I didn't hurt my dad by – perhaps – breaking the oath myself. Alicia is quick to wrap her arm around me and lie her head on my shoulder and I gently start caressing her hair, her presence calming my nerves.  
The rest of the train ride nothing happens as Hermione reads one of her textbooks, Neville either looks out the window or looks around our compartment to find Trevor and Alicia just keeps herself with her arm around me and her head on my shoulder, yet I personally feel that this calm ride is better than all rides previous.  
The fact that Draco Malfoy doesn't even bother to show up passes my mind only shortly when Alicia and Hermione leave the compartment for me and Neville to change into our robes, but while we are outside to give them the privacy to change, does Neville notice something I had been hoping to keep quiet until we arrived.

A silver crest with a dark blue gem, both of them oval-shaped, is attached to my robe on the left of my Gryffindor House symbol and a golden crest, this one also oval-shaped, with a ring of diamonds formed around a heart-shaped green diamond is attached to my robe on the right, both of them shining in the light of the windows.  
"Did Sirius actually make you his Heir? No wonder Malfoy hasn't come to bother you. The Malfoy line is, therefore after all, the secondary or even third line in Power." Neville says and I nod as Sirius had told me a little about that, even if I had liked all other lessons more and Neville says: "Malfoy can't be a happy camper right now."  
I smile at the boy, the fact he is using Muggle phrases making me again feel confident that the changes can happen and that the Magical World can be saved before all Muggles find out about us. Then the girls let us in and while Alicia lets out a small squeal at seeing the badges, does she keep quiet about it after that, making me smile at her.

The rest of the ride does Neville explain Hermione why I wear these crests and then Hermione makes everything a lot harder on Neville and me as she asks: "But why aren't you wearing yours, Neville?" And while I feel grateful that Sirius had asked Augusta's permission to tell me, do I worry for Neville's reaction.  
The boy looks at me and I say: "Charms class." Making Hermione whiten as she asks: "I'm doing it again?" And I nod before Neville sighs and says: "Just – just give me some more time, Hermione. You, me and Harry have only been growing close since Ron proved what a dick he was. I – I just need some more time."  
The girl nods and she and Neville change subjects to Herbology, while I know the girl would rather talk about more theory-based classes and I smile at the two, before suddenly an idea pops up in my head and say: "Hermione, I know a subject that is quite similar to Herbology, a Muggle subject, if you catch my drift."  
The girl looks shocked and she says: "You mean Biology, right?" I nod and the girl smiles before they spend the next ten minutes comparing Herbology to Biology and laughing every now and then when they find a similarity, the growing amount of them making me feel a new boost of confidence in the integration plans.

Then the train finally stops and Neville, Hermione, Alicia and I all leave our compartment for the busy hallway and the almost overcrowded platform. There, while looking out to my big friend Hagrid, do I suddenly feel as if we're being watched and I look up over the tree tops to what little I can still see of my beloved school.  
Trying to pinpoint from where the feeling is actually coming, I feel my eyes drawn to the fourth floor on the west side of the building and realize I'm looking at the section of the castle where the Teacher's Lounge is located. Wondering who could be keeping an eye out, do I walk over to the carriages, again slightly shocked at seeing them.  
The Thestralls that Neville told me about last year, when I saw them on our way to the station, make me again want to change into my Raccoon form and take the woods to the school, but Alicia still has her hand in mine and softly pushes my face to her, making it so that while I walk, all I can see is her and her beautiful eyes.

Helping me sit in the wooden carriage, Alicia smiles at me softly and kisses me on the lips, something that makes my Inner Coon glad I didn't take off like I wanted to when seeing the creatures and she whispers: "I missed you." Kissing her back, just to feel my lips on hers again, do I whisper softly: "Right back at you."  
Then suddenly I hear cooing that I know would never come from Hermione and looking at the entrance, I see the rest of the Chaser team, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, Angelina wearing the Captain badge on her own robe and both of them having their hands clasped together as they look at the two of us.  
Feeling embarrassed as I had hoped to share a private moment with my Lady, do I feel relieved that Dumbledore accepted for me and Alicia to use Sirius' old rooms from now on whenever we felt like it and Alicia is quick to allow her fellow Chaser friends into the carriage, just minutes before the Thestrall decides to take off.

"So Harry, how was a summer without the constant presence of your Lady?" Katie asks, the girl being quite outspoken on her opinion and being an on and off presence in the Hogwarts Grapevine and I say: "I'll answer that question if you promise that this stays out of the grapevine, Lady Bell." And the girl giggles at my answer.  
Hermione on the other hand looks affronted until Neville whispers: "Harry needs to watch what is being said about him because he represents two powerful Houses now that Sirius adopted him." and the girl nods as she says: "So it's like royalty?" And Neville shrugs as he says: "Some high Families do consider themselves so, yeah."  
This makes me raise my eyes to the sky as Sirius made sure to explain the very foundation upon which the whole thing with Ancient and Noble Families were build upon, one of the first lessons I got regarding my heritage and one Sirius took up with me as quick as he could as we both yawned a lot throughout the whole lesson.

Then Katie makes her vow and I say: "Don't tell Sly this, but it was hell. He was constantly – in every country – trying to be the gentleman he had wanted to be to Carmelita for all the years they had known each other and it sometimes even drove her, Sam and Angel up the wall. I think I even heard her threaten with the couch a few times."  
This makes all the girls laugh, while Neville looks confused and I say: "It means Sly has to sleep on the couch instead of in his bed with his wife. It's something any husband that loves his wife hates and fears." And the boy laughs hard, obviously imagining how Sly must have looked the few times it actually happened.

Then the carriage stops and I quickly face away from the front of it as I get out, my eyes on the woods and Alicia by my side as we pass the carriage I was in along with all the others, just to make sure my Inner Coon doesn't force out a transformation and makes a run for it and instead do I focus back on our earlier conversation.  
Angelina and Katie seem a little confused by my behavior, but Katie – other than a confused look in her eyes – doesn't let this as she happily listens to me telling her about the Eifel Tower, the Wild West, the Sushi Chef contests, the wild animals we saw and everything else that Sly and the Ancestors showed us on our trip.  
Then we enter the Great Hall and I say: "Enough about that, how were your holidays?" Only to get the two blushing like no tomorrow and – to my shock – to have them slowly, hesitantly, move their hands together, their fingers interlocking with one another and their eyes starting to shine as they turn to look each other in the eye.

Looking at the two, I feel my two months of lessons coming up and think: "The Noble House of Bell bonding to the Ancient House of Johnson? That would make for a hell of a Union. Might actually cause for another Ancient and Noble House to come to the Wizengamot if those two get to have a child together."  
But then my Muggle raised mind catches up and unwanted fear settles itself in my stomach as I think: "Muggles might be more open minded when it comes to blood and beliefs and whatnot, but love between the same gender? We're definitely the better evolved kind in that ground. I hope those two will be careful."  
But then I shake my head, hating how I am over-thinking all this and instead do I smile and ask: "So I guess that means you three will definitely get us the Cup this year, won't you?" And the two look at me shocked, before they start to laugh hard at seeing the playful grin that grew on my face as I asked the question.

The six of us then leave for the Great Hall, where Angelina seems hesitant to keep her hand interlocked with Katie's, but the girl isn't known for her Iron Hold on the Quaffle without reason and firmly squeezes Angelina's hand, whispering something that makes me very relieved and that defuses one of my worries.  
"It's the Muggles that we have to fear for our love, Mi Amore, not our Ancient kind." And Angelina nods, her self-confidence obviously resolved thanks to the small mentioning of her own Ancient Line and with her head high and her hand firmly in Katie's, does the seventeen year old girl march towards the end of Gryffindor Table.  
Alicia and I personally take our seats at the midst, close to the two, but not close enough I don't have to raise myself or bent forward or backward to see them and then, as I do so to look for my other team mates, do I suddenly see something that makes me stretch even further, if only to get a second look at what I thought I saw.

My eyes then prove me right and I sit back in my seat asking: "Why are there three empty seats at the Head Table. Shouldn't Dumbledore only be looking for a new Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" My friends all raise themselves to look at the Head Table and then Neville gives me the answer as he says:  
"He must have decided to split the role of Head of House and the role of Potions Teacher. I guess one of our old teachers is the new Head or the new Teacher." I nod with my friends and Hermione squeals as she kept her eyes on the Head Table and she says: "It's Sinistra. She's missing from her seat, it has to be her."  
This makes my lessons catch up again, together with all my years of experience with both Slytherin House and the Potions classes and I say: "I think she'll be Head of House. It'll be easier that way as she won't have to push herself to keep with the times and she'll have less people to convince it was the right decision."  
My friends nod, Neville looking slightly confused and I say: "Dumbledore would be, by law, forced to inform the Department of Magical Education who he instructs as new Head of House, something he isn't obligated to do for new teachers anymore, because of the whole constant change of Defense Teacher each year.  
It would just be easier for either Dumbledore or Sinistra to ward off or fight the objections of Slytherin students during summer than to have to deal with them as her students before they can even be told of such things. Now the Slytherins have had a whole summer to get used to this and that will make them less viable to cause trouble."

My friends look at me with wide eyes, while Neville nods while having wide eyes and Alicia has wide eyes and a wide grin on her face and before Hermione can open her mouth to ask, do I say: "You can thank Sirius for this. _One of the things an Heir must always do is think three steps ahead before committing any act."  
_I then recite at the end, having heard that one a little too many times in the first few weeks when Sirius would take us somewhere where he was sure we would meet other people of High Standard and the girl nods, while there is now a gleam of interest and desire shining in her eyes and I sigh in defeat, before I say:  
"No sorry, Hermione, _a Lord of a Family can only teach those that are also of another Family of the Same Standard as their Family the ways of the Noble and the Ancient_. I already asked after a few lessons and he told me this himself, so sorry, but I can't ask Sirius to teach you the things he taught me over summer."

The girl now has a disheartened look on her face and I say: "I do, however, know of a way you can still learn quite a lot, but you will have to be patient." The girl nods, while I am glad to see the disheartened look gone and I say: "Just let me know when you're dating someone and who it is. Then we'll talk."  
The girl looks at me confused, but Alicia and Neville have large grins on their faces, obviously realizing what I hope to accomplish for the girl and then Alicia says: "And while that is still waiting to happen, can Harry, Neville and I help you learn a few things as well, by reciting stuff we learned from our families."  
Hermione nods, but then my anger reaches up again as an annoying voice sounds behind me and asks: "Why families? You learn from your parents. Everyone does that." I take a deep breath and say: "From Black to Weasley, remove thyself from my presence." While making sure to keep my back to the annoying redhead.

"From Weasley to Black, why should I? I'm not breaking any rules." The redhead says, his voice proving me he has his face turned my way, but I keep my eyes on Seamus, who has sat himself in front of me and who is looking at me with a sorrowful look, obviously regretting that he has let Ron slip earlier.  
Then rescue comes yet again as Alicia stands up and says: "Heir Weasley may not be breaking any rules, but he is also too thick to realize that it's not just Heir Black-Potter who is sick of his person, it is all those in the presence of Heir Black-Potter. Now kindly remove yourself to another section of the table immediately, Heir Weasley."  
This causes for a silence to come from the Weasley boy and then he gives me a whole new reason to want to break the oath my father set up as he asks: "Hermione, come on. Give me some back up here." I turn my face to Hermione and see her looking shocked, her eyes actually making me capable of seeing Ron in their reflection.  
The boy has an almost demanding stance, proving to me he has yet to change his mind about the things that made me punch him in the gut last year, but then I suddenly see Neville standing up, causing for many other students to stop their conversation and look at us in wonder as his stance is powerful and determined.

_**Neville's POV**_

"I've had enough. Ron has gone too far. He has to be stopped and if one Ancient and Noble Heir can't do it, the other will." Goes through my mind as Harry had told me more and more of the incident between him, Ronald and Hermione after that one Charms class last year and I stand up, my stance proving I've had enough.  
This stance apparently shocks more than Ronald himself as some of the students who were in conversation with each other around us now also look at me and I say: "Heir Weasley, you are overcrossing your boundaries here at this table and causing a scene that no one here wants at the Start of the Year. Remove yourself."  
I end, making sure to sound as strong and demanding as my gran does of me and Ronald actually takes a step back, but then stands back, making me want to roll my eyes had it not been for the audience we currently have and he says: "Stay out of it, Longbottom." But here I smirk as Weasley made a big mistake and say:  
"We are currently in a conversation between Heirs, Heir Weasley, and you officially just insulted the House of Longbottom. Remove yourself before I call in for Retribution." This makes the redhead whiten enough his hair almost whitens with it and finally does he trudge away, passing McGonagall as she walks over.

"Everything alright here?" She asks and while I wonder why it took me standing up for her to realize that there was trouble brewing here, does Harry turn to her and say: "Just a conflicts between Heirs. I would have solved it, but I have an oath to keep in mind." The woman nods and then gives me the answer as she says:  
"I saw Heir Weasley, Heir Black-Potter, but I thought he was talking to his brothers because they had apparently wronged him during the train ride or so I heard. If I knew he had you in his presence I would have embodied the oath Lord Black laid upon him last year, I assure you." Harry nods and the woman leaves.  
"Sounds like she's finally getting her act together." I mutter softly, but then notice how Ronald is glaring at us, his eyes aimed at Hermione and me and I feel new fury rise up within me as the brat is just too stupid to realize he needs to step up for his own mistakes instead of trying to lie the blame with other people.

Deciding to give him a proper reason never to see Hermione again, do I whisper: "Excuse me a moment." Getting out of my seat on the bench and walking over to the last Male Heir of the Ancient Line, Weasley raising an eyebrow as he seems to realize I'm glaring right back at him while walking to his position.  
I then make sure to push my nose against his overgrown one as I hiss: "I have talked with Victor Krum last year, Weasel, and he does see Hermione as nothing more than his little sister. However he did ensure me that he would threaten whoever dares to hurt her and that he still wants to get back at you for those comments last year."  
By now Ronald is white as he must be thinking of all the things a Famous Quidditch star can do to him and I push his attention back to the here and now, making my voice as cold as I heard my gran's voice be when Uncle Algie had an incident with me and while part of me wants to look around for the woman in fear, do I hiss:  
"However, he's in Bulgaria and I'm right here. And I have grown to love Hermione in a different way. I have already told my Gran this and because of Hermione's reputation has Gran given me official permission to court her as my New Lady. And you know what happens with peasants wanting to steal an Heir's New Lady."

By now Ron's face almost resembles Dumbledore's beard and I hiss: "Leave. Hermione. Alone." And while the boy nods his head, his eyes promising me he will do so, do I push myself back to a straight-backed position and say: "Glad we got that clear, Heir Weasley. I will see you in our dorm." And walk away from the redhead.  
Many students look between him and me, but while I have a straight back and a firm walk, proving my rights as Second Heir to the Longbottom Line, do I keep a neutral expression on my face, which is the complete opposite of Ronald's terrified look and I again pass Professor McGonagall, who only gives me a stern look.  
Not intimidated by the look as Gran has been drilling me hard this year, if only so I can be a guide to Harry in his lessons to be an Heir to two Powerful families, do I say: "Just defending the Honor and self-respect of my Possible New Lady, Lady McGonagall." And the woman looks shocked, before nodding and passing me.

I then sit down and Hermione asks: "What did you tell him?" And I curtly say: "Just the things he needed to know, Hermione. That's all. He won't bother you anymore." The girl looks from me to Ronald, who looks away at her gaze and then again, with more urgency in her voice, asks: "Neville, what did you tell him?"  
I sigh, wishing that I could have had some more time for this as I had wanted to get some alone time with Hermione once we knew our schedules and ask: "You think we can speak of it somewhere private? I didn't even want to tell him this in such a busy hall." The girl nods, while looking conflicted and then distraction arrives.

Dumbledore stands up, his white beard now whiter than Ronald who seems to regain some sense and color at seeing the familiar, grandfather like man and Dumbledore – like back in my first – raises his arms, his eyes mostly looking at the first years that have – without me realizing it – arrived while I spoke with Hermione.  
Looking at the small little buggers, I feel reminiscent as I was once just as small, yet it seems as if the Purebloods waiting for them has made a lot of them a lot less scared and terrified of the castle than I felt when arriving here and then see why as many of them try to find other Purebloods, probably the ones that helped them.  
Smiling at this and at the small smiles that appear on some of the faces of the first years as they seem to spot the Pureblood that helped them, do I turn back to Dumbledore as he says: "Welcome one and all. Welcome to a new year, whether this be your first ever, your last or any of the years in between that you are still to have.

I am quite sure that many of you have many emotions going through you at this moment, however I am also quite certain that many of you have noticed that this year, we have more empty seats than ever before. This is the sole reason why I hold my Start of the Year speech early as I wish to give our new inhabitants a chance.  
A chance to learn at the same time as all of you sitting at your own table. A chance to feel as if they truly belong in this school, which they – whether it be because of their magic or their blood or their character – already do. This early speech is to make sure you all get the same amount of time to get used to these new changes."  
This makes me smile as I know many of the first years now feel a lot more welcomed, which is proven by the smiles of wonder I see on some of their faces, while other years have slightly understanding looks on their faces as they look at either their friends from other Houses or their fellow House or even Year Mates.

Then Dumbledore goes on and says: "Last year we lost our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, our Potions Master and our Head of House. Now Slytherin House does already have a small advantage in this situation as the New Head has already presented herself to them, but for those in first year Slytherin, here she is."  
And indeed does Aurora Sinistra, a tanned woman with brown eyes and dark brown hair that is set in several braids, all of them kept to the back of her head in a ponytail, walks into the room from the Antechamber door, actually receiving some reluctant applause from Slytherin House and quite the audience from the other Houses.  
"Knew it. Her ours as Astronomy teacher would make so many different classes be completely impossible, especially with how complex both subjects actually are. She would have been reciting stars in Potions lessons within three years at max." Harry whispers softly while applauding and I nod, feeling happy for the woman.

Then Dumbledore silences us all, while many first years are now looking at the Slytherin Table with an interest I have barely ever seen on First year faces and the man says: "For Potions class do we have a complete change to the sort of person teaching it – at least if you look at it from House's Point of View that is."  
This makes many of us look at each other in wonder and then I get the shock of my life as the man says: "Please give a warm, Hogwarts welcome to Augusta Sibrella Longbottom." And my own gran walks in from the antechamber, to the complete silence of all the Fifth year Gryffindors and all of my friends around me.  
The woman takes her seat, but not before holding up a stern hand that causes for the rest of the applause to die down and a curt nod to show her appreciation and finally I whisper: "So that's why it was Uncle Algie who brought me to the station this morning. I thought Gran was on her Annual trip to the Spa of Rhode Island."

And all the inquiring looks of those that know the woman to be my grandmother return back to the woman, before Dumbledore catches their attention yet again and says: "I must amend any beliefs you might have as Lady – or Professor Longbottom – is a Hufflepuff, who is – like Gryffindor House – not known for their kindness to Slytherin.  
Last but not least, however, do I have one more shock for those of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff House who are currently in their Fifth year of schooling. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is, after all, someone quite well known to two of these students, namely Mss. Susan Bones and Mr. Harry Black-Potter."  
This makes me look at the girl at Hufflepuff table, who seems to resemble my earlier shock at seeing my gran and I can just hear her utter the words: "No, it can't be." Before Dumbledore interrupts her and says: "Please give a warm welcome to Professor Amelia Susan Bones!" Causing for the young girl to scream in shock.

Amelia Bones then actually also appears from the Antechamber, a small smile hidden under her stern posture and mask as she seats herself between my gran and Professor Sinistra and then Harry makes me laugh as he says: "Sirius is going to hate her. He fought with me for three hours on not going back here this year."  
This makes all of those around us laugh hard as students are now looking at Harry, the older ones obviously remembering how he and Alicia shared a table with her and Harry's godfather, now guardian, Sirius during the Yule Ball last year and others trying to find out why we are laughing while they're applauding.  
"It seems that Mr. Black-Potter has understood my reason behind him and his acquaintance with our new Professor and would like to ask him if he could make sure Lord Black is informed of this action at earliest convenience as I don't believe we should leave the fine date of our new Professor at the Yule Ball in the dark, now should we?"  
This makes many older students laugh as well and then the man sits down and says: "Let the Sorting begin." And while some First years now look at the Sorting Hat with new terrified faces, are others still softly snickering at the Headmaster's words and while the Hat sings his annual song, do I smile at the whole situation all together.

_**Harry's POV**_

"Sirius is so going to kill her." Goes through my mind again and again, while a small part of me picks up on the song that the sorting hat is entertaining us with and while I personally wonder how a strong and independent woman like Augusta Longbottom can be in Hufflepuff, do I still feel happy with this new staff change.  
I then look at the Slytherin Table myself, only to see Malfoy glaring from the Head Table to Neville and raise my eyebrows at this site as the blonde must be in the ridiculous belief that Neville will now be the one favored in Potions class, like the Heir to the Malfoy line has been favored by Snape for the last four years.  
Not missing the greasy haired git one bit, do I know I should feel bad as him dying had never been part of my plan, even if I had known that him coming forth in my testimony would have made him be sentenced by the Wizengamot sooner or later, and I shake the whole notion out of my head, missing the name of the first kid to be Sorted.

Looking at the Sorting Hat, do I again remember how it wanted me in Slytherin and again do I feel confident that this was because it sensed the presence of the Horcrux, something that actually made me capable of telling Sirius of the Sorting in the first place as I had feared his reaction to this news before this realization came to me.  
However my fears had been for nothing as Sirius had hugged me quite close and whispered: "Harry, if I had raised you like your parents had wanted me to, you probably would have been a Slytherin, if only because of all the lessons in being an Heir of Black and in how to pull a successful prank I would have taught you.  
I pulled some really sneaky pranks in my days and I know you would have done the same. I just had the benefit of being in the House of the Obvious instead of the House of the Sneaky and that always worked in my advantage." This had made us both laugh, especially because Sirius had shared some stories of those pranks later.

Then I suddenly realize that the row of First years has lessened amazingly and feel stupid for getting lost in my memories, only to clap loudly – and slightly faked – for a young girl with long blonde pigtails that almost reach her calves and that gets a red trim attached to her robe and a lion embroidered on her chest.  
The rest of the Sorting I make sure to pay close attention to the students and to applaud just as much for Slytherin House as for Gryffindor, if only to help Professor Sinistra loosen the tension between the two Houses as I have no doubt the fair, sometimes uncaring woman, will have no interest in this feud or its consequences whatsoever.  
Then the last student, one Arnold Zaggenweijer, becomes a Hufflepuff and while a shudder runs through me at seeing him join the Seventh years, as the memory of that night is still pretty fresh in my mind, even if it's already been three months since Riochi sent those four to the Hospital, with the later help of the rest of the Clan.

* * *

_**And that's where I leave it.  
**__**I was fighting with myself whether or not to lengthen the chapter, but I think – with how I want to start next chapter – that ending it here is just right so this chapter is officially over and it's also the first chapter of my new schedule where I don't post until I have a chapter written for all my FF . net posted stories.  
**__**Now next chapter might be a bit short, I will try not to let that happen, but it might as next chapter will be about Amelia, Augusta and Aurora and how they meet with each other just after the Feast to discuss how they think the students reacted to their announcements and how Amelia and Augusta kept it secret from their families.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	4. That Went Pretty Well

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Wow, was I nervous for this chapter. I thought for sure I had to tell you guys I had a change of plans and that I couldn't write what I had promised to write in my last bottom AN, however, I didn't remember what I promised to write correctly and thus thought I had promised something different, something I couldn't write about.  
**__**I had believed that this chapter would be about Augusta and Amelia keeping their new jobs a secret from their families, but it's really about the Teacher's meeting after the Feast and how the three ladies feel about the Feast itself. How they kept it secret will definitely come up, but I won't have to think about a whole chapter about it.  
**__**Also, a warning just to be safe. For those of you reading Venquine Mates, the chapter of this week is pretty damn soft and smushy. It's definitely for all of your true romance fans, but it also has a hint of malexmale romance to the adult level. So for those of you wanting adventure, you're not going to like next chapter.  
**__**That's all for now,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 04  
**__**That went pretty well**_

_**Amelia's POV**_

"Augusta, you have a grandson you can be very proud of." I tell Augusta Longbottom at the start of our first teacher's meeting of the year, the one that is annually held before and after the Start of the Year Feast and the woman shows me a small smile as she says: "Yes, it was well shown that he has paid attention to his Heritage Lessons."  
And while I know that Neville still has a long way to go to get a real compliment from his gran – like Augusta always talked about Frank when he was still okay – do I decide to put some of my curiosity at rest as I ask: "What exactly did Neville tell Ron? I saw Mss. Granger look at them afterwards and Ronald avoided her stare when she did."  
Now the smile actually grows and Augusta says: "Don't let Neville know I told you this, but –." She then looks at the teachers around us and all of them quickly move, recognizing a sign from Augusta Longbottom not to butt in, before she motions me closer and whispers: "Neville sees Hermione as the next Lady Longbottom."

And while this shocks the crap out of me – especially because Muggleborns are barely ever chosen for the Longbottom line – do I try not to let Augusta see my disappointment as Susan had just days ago told me she would be asking Neville for the first the next Hogsmeade weekend, something I don't think will be happening anymore.  
"Sorry Augusta, I can't keep that secret." I then tell the woman, not wanting a scandal to erupt between my family and hers and when the woman glares at me, obviously ready to talk me down, do I say: "I can't keep it secret, because Susan has a crush on Neville and wants to ask him to the next Hogsmeade weekend."  
This makes the woman look at me in shock, before I go on and say: "I have to tell her, Augusta. If she asks Neville while he tries to court Hermione, it will lead to a scandal my family can't handle, especially not now that I am going to try and break the terrible reputation Defense Against the Dark Arts has."

The woman nods and I can tell that she respects my decision as she says: "As long as it stays between you and Susan." I nod at this, knowing it just won't do for shy little Neville Longbottom if the Hogwarts grapevine gets an ear on this piece of triangle love – that is, if there is even love in Hermione's heart for poor Neville.  
Hoping with all that I am and feeling confident as a Hufflepuff that those two will work out, do I decide to ease some of my other fields of curiosity as I ask: "So how did you keep Neville from knowing you were the next Potions teacher?" And the woman simply answers: "I gave him more Heritage lessons, kept him busy."  
"Wish I had thought of that." I think to myself and then Augusta asks: "How did you do it with Susan?" And I answer: "I made sure to ask her about herself, her classes and her studies whenever I came home from preparing for my classes. She didn't like it, but I barely spoke to her when I was Head of the DMLE, so it was a nice change."

The woman nods and then we both take our seats at the table, ready to talk about our classes and what we hope to accomplish. I personally seat myself between Aurora and Augusta and then, feeling that my curiosity is still there, do I ask: "Aurora, how did your first meeting with the Slytherins go?" And the woman answers:  
"It went well." But just by her soft tone and her distance as she sits herself down, do I know – thanks to my years as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement – that something happened and due to what I saw during the feast, do I instantly realize what could have happened and ask: "Draco Malfoy, am I right?"  
The woman looks shocked, but only shortly before she nods and says: "Augusta, you better watch out for him. Draco seems to think that Neville will be your favorite and that the roles of Potions are now in complete mirror work. I heard him speak of ways to keep it the way it is with Crabbe and Goyle before I came in."  
But Augusta turns as stern as I always see her during a Wizengamot meeting and say: "Draco Malfoy represents the House of Malfoy and I will be happy to remind him of that in my class, seeing there are rumors about the Malfoys being indirect descendents of their own House. Perhaps that will teach the boy some manners."  
This makes both Aurora and me smile, Aurora now look more open and relieved and I just can't imagine what the son of Lucius Malfoy could have been whispering about if it even bothers ever stern and unfazed Aurora Sinistra like this, but then decide to wait and see for Draco Malfoy's first Potions class and focus on the meeting.

_**Aurora's POV**_

The feast is over and it's time for me to make my first entrance with the Slytherins. Of course many of them already know me and I have, naturally send quite a few letters to angry parents, asking them who they thought they were facing and that I would make sure Slytherin would be a House its Founder could remain proud of.  
I had made sure to fill my letters with all kinds of things I plan for my House to learn and Independent Heritage Studies had been one of the things I had written about, while also being the one thing that had made a lot of Pureblood parents turn around and write me back with letters of gratitude and honorable praises to my plans.

However it seems not all families are happy with the changes I plan to make as I am almost through the secret passageway, leading from the Head of House office to the centre of the Slytherin Common room, when I hear the voice of Draco Malfoy, someone I know has an ego that easily fills the entire Great Hall if not more.  
"I'm not saying I'm against a Pureblood leading us in class or even our House, Blaise, I'm saying that I won't let softy-little Dumb-bottom take my place as Potions favorite. You know the Potions favorite gets all the private classes, the little hints to make his potions perfect and access to secret files about ancient Potions.  
I'm not giving that up to someone who can't even walk a staircase without falling for the same fake step every time seven times a week." He ends in frustration and while I feel glad that it's not me being Head of House that makes him so aggravated, do I still feel worries as I hear Blaise asks: "So what are you going to do?"

And just by his tone, can I tell that Draco Lucien Malfoy is changing from angered and thoughtful to gleeful and ambitious as he says: "I know that, no matter how much of a scared pants Longbottom is, he's too determined not to fail his gran to get scared out of Potions. So if you can't scare the grandson, you scare the grandmother."  
"You sure that's a good idea? Lady Longbottom has held a reputation not to be messed with for the last decade, even more if what I heard is true. Some people say she could have become Minister even before Minister Bagnold left her office to Fudge." And while I know that rumor is started by Augusta herself, does Draco answer:  
"I got that Hippogriff riled up, didn't I? If scaring doesn't work, I just rile her up and let the Hogwarts Grapevine do the rest." And just because of everything I have heard over the grapevine regarding Harry Potter over the last four years, do I now have reason to fear for Augusta and her position as Potions Professor here.

Then, straightening my spine and putting up an unfazed mask – as if I never heard what was spoken about – do I pass through the passageway, one of the Second years asking me: "How did you know about that? Only –." And I curtly answer him: "Your Head of House knows about it and I am your Head of House, Mr. Fitzberg."  
The Slytherin bows his head in shame and says: "I'm sorry, Professor. I still have trouble." This makes me realize that the boy was only a first year when he saw Potter's family bring in Professor Snape and while wishing I could give the boy a hug, do I say: "Visit my office tomorrow after class, Mr. Fitzberg, no further comments."  
The boy nods and I turn to the entire student body, having already practiced on this speech I prepared a few times before coming here and I say: "I know many of you are familiar with me thanks to your Astronomy lessons and I know that plenty of you have dropped my subject the minute they could – but I won't be."  
This, while some of the sixth and seventh years had looked sheepish, obviously captivates my students and even makes some of them rise a challenging eyebrow at me, but I don't let this disrupt me or push me off my game as I say: "This year you will have a full year to get used to me and I will make sure to give you plenty of time to do so.

There will be weekly meetings, which I will be posting schedules for as I will be doing them for each of your years, there will be private Heritage lessons, lessons your parents accepted for me to teach you, let there be no doubt about that, and there will be a map on the board with a quick and easy route description to my office.  
If you wish to meet with me, let me know this either by owl, floo or person one hour beforehand and I will make sure to be there, in my office or even private rooms if you so desire, but do not think you can come to me for things regarding the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry, because I have never believed in that and I won't.  
That rivalry is as old as the stars, however there is one vital difference between that and the stars. The stars change and adapt and they grow. This rivalry however stays exactly the way it is and that bores me. I have grown impassive to this rivalry, so if you want to come to me to get an advantage in it, then I tell you here and now not to even bother."

The students look at me shocked and I say: "We are Slytherins. We are the House of the Ambitious. The Ambitious are always one step ahead of everyone else, because they're ambitious. They strive to be better and if we want to prove we're the better House, then we need to take the first step in this new revolution against the rivalry."  
By now many of the students have excited and ambitious smirks on their faces, while the elder years look at me with new-found respect and I say: "You heard Harry Potter last year and you saw from Professor Dumbledore himself that even he didn't know the things Harry Potter presented about the Muggle world.  
That world is getting closer and closer to discovering about us every day and yes, I myself did independent studies into the things Harry Potter told us and all he said was indeed correct. There are cameras like the ones he described, there was that terrible disaster in Hiroshima in nineteen-forty-five, it's all the truth.

However, this does not mean we witches and wizards can just sit back and let them discover about us. The Ministry is already making steps to change our world so that Muggles can change alongside us and we can integrate into each other's worlds and now – it's up to those in power to help the Ministry realize these plans."  
Then I look at the Purebloods of which I know have not been talking highly of these plans and while feeling dirty with myself, do I know I need to speak their language for them to speak mine and I say: "And let's face it, you can't find powerful families like that in the other Houses, except maybe Bones, Longbottom and Potter.  
All the true powerful Pureblood Houses have been in Slytherin and just because one member of these powerful Houses has escaped us to Gryffindor, doesn't mean we can't prove ourselves as powerful families and one united powerful House, one that will be the first to step into the Muggle world and pull it into ours."

By now all the younger years are cheering and the elder years are either smirking at me for speaking their language and motivating them to my plans or whispering with each other, proud self-confident grins on all their faces and with all that evidence that I really reached my House, do I again take the Secret Passageway to my office.  
Leaning against the wall a few corners away from the common room, as I just didn't want to take the risk of those young Snakes seeing me become vulnerable, do I lie my hand on my chest as my heart has been beating rapidly almost the entire time I was talking and then I take a deep breath and walk on, thinking: "That went pretty well."

* * *

_**Okay, so this became a little more than I expected. I actually thought this would be – as I wrote before – a short chapter just about the meeting and the three new additions sharing stories of how they feel about the Feast, what they've been through during and after the Feast and how they kept their posts secret.  
**__**However, I had to add Aurora introducing herself to Slytherin House and I had to add that whole thing with the Muggle-Magical integration as else I would lose my muse to write this story as I pretty much didn't really have any content to write about when I finished writing the second chapter, which really sucks.  
**__**So this story won't always have the greatest of content and at some points it might even lag in the story line as I just won't know how to continue, but there are a few things I want to add to this story, even if most of them are Sly Cooper related: the Thievius Raccoonus, the Honeymoon Killer Gem, the Integration.  
**__**YES, the Honeymoon Killer Gem will be making a come-back. I'm not sure how yet, but I personally think either Harry and Alicia will have something to do with it, or Sirius and Amelia. I think Sirius and Amelia will be better as Harry is still fifteen and therefore by FAR not old enough yet to be married or anything.  
**__**I'll put up a poll nonetheless to see what you readers want, but I don't think Clockwerk will make an appearance with the revelation of the Gem. Perhaps he'll be disguised when he gives it to the winner of the Poll, but because Sly is to defeat him in the future, will there be no battle in this story regarding him, sorry.  
**__**Okay, see yah,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	5. The Gem And The Book

_**Well, here's the next chapter!  
**__**And I have to admit, if it weren't for the new poll and the whole thing with the Honeymoon Killer Gem, I wouldn't have anything to write about – although I might add a little Harry-Albus action as Harry after all wants to go and find the Thievius Raccoonus – sorry if I misspelled it, I can never get that right.  
**__**Anyway, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 05  
**__**The Gem and the Book**_

_**Mysterious POV**_

It's been many years since I have last laid eyes on one of the Cooper line and now – suddenly – one has yet again risen from the ashes, just like those filthy little thieves do all the time, rising from the shadow just when you think they have finally gone extinct or something. To make matters worse, is their family expanding.  
The family currently seems to exist out of several, what they call, humans, two males of which one in his thirties, the other a teenager, a female who seems to be a fling for the elder male, a girlfriend for the teenager, and two male raccoons who both seem to have a wife, with both wives even pregnant too, to make matters worse.  
Knowing I have to take action before this family grows any bigger, do I decide to lie low and follow them wherever they think they can go – only to make an even worse discovery. Together with the four males, two married females, the fling and the girlfriend, are there several other males from different time zones.  
Recognizing several of them as I either hunted them down to murder them or simply studied their techniques to make them my own, do I wonder how anyone in this timeline can make such advanced equipment as a device to bring them from their own timeline without actually harming said timeline in the first place.

Still, I know I can't do anything with these male Coopers and this worries me as it will make any plans I have to take out any of the other mongrels of the family all the more difficult as I know those pesks like to stick together as much as possible, especially if one of them even so much as smells the slightest bit of trouble.  
Therefore have I kept myself to the back and in the deepest parts of the shadows all summer holidays, if only to analyze all of them, especially my new targets, and I have found out something that not only amazes me, but has also slinked my targets down by four as the four Raccoon Coopers I am targeting – are also from other timelines.  
This, of course, explained how there can be Coopers from so many timelines as the techniques and the devices must be from the future Coopers, yet this also makes my targets harder as it must mean that these Coopers from the future have even more ancestors to gain experience from and therefore more methods to defy me.

Hating how things are growing more and more difficult to me makes me wonder if I should even make a move, but then I remember something; something I haven't used in the longest of times. This I remember thanks to what I see the non-Racoon Coopers capable of doing and this alone makes me confident of my chances.  
The Honeymoon Killer Gem. A magical Gem I myself created so long ago – more than a millennium ago – one of my very first and finest creations and something I created to see just how strong something of such materials can be as I wanted to be sure that changing my body parts for metal would indeed grant me immortality.  
I think back on the Gem and where it could be now every time I see that elder non-Raccoon Cooper use his form of magic and while with every spell of his my need to find the Gem and pass it on to one of them grows, do I still keep to the background as I have one more thing I need to think about: which Cooper to pass it onto.  
The choices are naturally between the girlfriend and the young Non-Raccoon Cooper and the elder non-Raccoon Cooper with his little fling, but for now I have another problem I must face. After having returned home, have three out of four of them completely vanished from my sight and so I decide to focus on the last of them.

However this one has apparently moved herself to an amazingly powerful, magically fortified castle, of which every brick and stone is filled to the core with the magical essence I can sense even several miles away from the structure itself and I know it will be easy for magicians this powerful to sense out my special little gift.  
Crouching myself back into my wings to make it easier for my form to blend with the shadows, do I decide to keep an eye on the woman, not just to see when I can strike, but also to see whether or not this lady can really help me get the Gem to where it belongs – in the dead hands of the other male non-Raccoon Coopers.

_**Harry's POV**_

Classes have started yet again and while some of the Gryffindors show disgusting happiness in their upcoming Potions class, obviously believing they'll be the new favorites of their Teacher, while I know that Mrs. Longbottom doesn't even favor her own grandson over her other relatives, do I have other matters on my mind.  
Hermione is already preparing for O.W.L.s and I'm not stupid enough to think it will take the teachers all that long to follow the girl's example, but I also know that my distracted mind annoys her as she has been trying since breakfast to get me to focus on our upcoming classes and the schedule we have been given.

Yet all I can look at is Dumbledore as I hate to admit it, but the man is my best chance to get done what I need to and I try to let him know without speech that I need a word, a message the man only reacts to at the end of breakfast, nodding so slightly I'm not even sure if it's to me or to whatever Professor Flitwick just said.  
Still I take it as confirmation and tell Hermione: "Save me a seat, will you?" Before leaving the bewildered girl and a shocked Neville behind for Dumbledore's office, only to be heralded before I can even get there by the twins as Fred says: "Sly thought you might want to meet with our dearest of Headmasters, Harry."  
And George goes on and says: "And he and Riochi don't trust that man for reasons we just cannot phantom." And while I silently think: "And reasons I'm not going to tell you either." Do they chorus: "So they ordered us to protect you." And while I know I should feel irritated, do I smile instead and whisper them a thanks.

The two nod, while I can see the confusion and shock glittering in their eyes and I know they expected me to complain or object, but the truth remains that I wasn't entirely sure whether or not it would be a good idea to face Dumbledore alone, even if we've had plenty of tea meetings before my many trips around the world.  
The two then escort me to the Headmaster's office, but there I painfully keep an annoyed groan inside as McGonagall stops us and says: "Misters Weasley, whatever it is that you two did now, will not need to include Mr. Potter, I assure you." But then I push onto her the glare Sirius taught me over Summer and say:  
"They are my escorts, Professor, and not the other way around. They were told by my Lord of House to escort me were I to wish to speak to the Headmaster and they are simply following orders. Could you give us the password please so we may pass?" And while the woman is shocked at my speech, does she answer:  
"It's Peppermint Humbugs." An answer that makes me shudder as Sirius had allowed me to taste one when we were in America and the result had been me swearing to never touch one again as the nasty pieces of candy not only tried to bite my finger, their taste was just too spicy and biting for my taste – the biting meant literally.

I then nod at the woman, honoring her role as my superior but also mentally telling her our conversation is over and pass the woman without another word, feeling annoyed and irritated at the recurring memory as I speak the password to the gargoyle, Fred and George still silently flanking me on either side.  
We take the moving staircase to the office front door and there Fred and George knock on the door together, but their movement is so perfectly in sync, if I hadn't been standing where I was, I would have believed it to be one person, which I know will make Dumbledore think I came alone, which I don't plan to do anytime soon.  
I then hear the man telling us to come in and just like I expected is the man shocked to see the twins before he makes the same mistake as McGonagall and asks: "Misters Weasley, what on earth could you have done only on your first night here?" The two share an exasperated glance over my head and I answer for them:  
"They're not here for punishment, Sir. They're my escorts to your office while Sirius and Sly are not here for me anymore." The man seems shocked and I can easily detect even a slight bit of hurt shine in his blue eyes, but the man nods and asks: "So Harry, why were you so resolutely trying to get my attention this morning?"

And while I prefer for this conversation to be a little more private, do I feel uncomfortable with the idea of speaking with Dumbledore anywhere else but in his own office and so I decide to quickly take security measures and say: "It's because of something I do not want discussed outside the confines of this office, if you understand me?"  
And with my eyes do I motion for the portraits behind me, the man nodding only once as he says: "I will take a vow of secrecy from them later. Now what is this matter that troubles your heart so, dear boy?" And while I am still unsure whether or not to trust the man with this kind of Family Related Information, do I answer:

"I need a chance to be released from class at a moment's notice." The man looks shocked and I say: "The Cooper Family has been able to exist as long as it has, because since the first pages were written on in history, our family has been documenting their achievements, abilities and everything else in a single book.  
This book is called the Thievius Raccoonus and it disappeared shortly before my grandfather became the right age to start the Cooper Family Business. I want a chance to leave class and find the book the minute I get a hunch of where it could be located. I don't want such a valuable treasure to fall into the wrong hands."  
The man nods and asks: "And have you –?" And I nod as I say: "Sly and I went through each and every vault there was in every country we came to. Nothing. There wasn't even a visit from either my grandfather or great-grandparents to Gringotts around the time of the disappearance and that worries me even more."  
At this the man nods, his face finally showing that he indeed takes this seriously and he says: "I might have some links myself as Charlus and I were very close during our youth, very close indeed. I still know quite a few people who Charlus knew back in the day and they might have a link to where this book could be located."

At this I feel both shocked and relieved beyond words and while my mind quickly registers how the man tried to emphasize his bond with my grandfather, do I stand up from my seat, the twins following my lead and I say: "I think we found a new reason to continue our tea meetings, Headmaster." And the man smiles at me and nods.  
I then want to leave the room when he asks: "Harry dear boy, aren't you forgetting something?" And when I turn around, does the man use a spell to make a small piece of paper fly over to me, Fred catching it and checking the content before smiling at Dumbledore and handing me the paper, the smile making me feel safe to do so.  
Reading the paper myself, I am both surprised and feel stupid for forgetting this as it is indeed the pass that I asked for, with Dumbledore's signature and everything, but then Dumbledore does it twice more and says: "You both are to leave class whenever Harry does. I do not want him searching for that book by himself."  
And while I wonder if the man doubts my abilities, does he say: "It is as you said, Harry, there is no record of a visit during that time and we don't know if the book is in the right hands or not." And while new fear settles into my stomach like ice at this thought, do I still feel grateful that Dumbledore arranged security for me instantly.

I nod at the man and leave his office, Fred and George lingering behind me to send their own nods of gratitude to the man and then we all leave, me mentally mapping out Hogwarts to see what classrooms and offices have been unused for at least the last century or so as apparently Dumbledore knew my grandfather during his youth.  
This naturally means that my grandfather must have almost been just as old as Dumbledore and with that information, do I say: "We best check the library. I need to see who taught during the time my grandfather and Dumbledore were in school." The twins nod and we all leave for the library, me more determined than ever.

_**Hermione's POV**_

I don't know what's going on with Harry, but him visiting Dumbledore without either Sirius or Sly there makes me worried for the boy and even more worried for whatever's on his mind as it has to be something majorly serious for him to put his distrust for the man aside, yet I am not the only one that noticed this.  
Ronald Weasley actually saw it too and while I had seen greed and a need to set things right shine within his eyes, am I ever so glad that Sirius put forth that oath and that Neville has now scared the boy away from contacting me as I do not want Harry to think I am snooping, mostly because I just want him focused on his O.W.L.s.  
It's then almost time for class and I decide on a quick visit to the Library before the lessons start, just to make sure I have a good grasp on what materials I might have to read to pass my classes this year, only to run into Harry, Fred and George when I actually get there. Looking at the three boys in shock, do I think:

"Are they already preparing? Well, the twins do have N.E.W.T.s this year and they know how important that is to Mrs. Weasley so – good for them." And with a smile do I decide to go help them out, only to be shocked when Harry approaches Madam Pince and says: "A Record of all teachers working here for the last century, please."  
The woman looks at the boy in suspicion and Harry answers: "It regards a possible theft of my family." Making the woman raise her eyebrow even further before the twins say in chorus: "This is in agreement with Professor Dumbledore, alright?" And while I am shocked at how direct they are, does the woman nod in shock.  
She then actually fetches all the record books Harry seems to need and Harry hands half of them to the twins as he says: "Make sure to read these when in History or something. Just don't read it when you share a desk with someone and don't read it in either Defense or Potions." The twins nod and all three turn to leave.

Then finally do they see me and Harry looks shocked, before he smiles and says: "Just the Speed reader I need." This shocks me, but then my mind catches up and I realize this has to do with whatever Harry went to visit Dumbledore for, something I realize just when Harry puts three large record books in my hands.  
"I need these read, Hermione. I need to know what teachers worked here when Dumbledore was in school and where they stayed and whatnot. I need to know if the rooms of those that worked here a century ago are still being used, where they are and why they're – if so possible – out of use. Can you do that for me?"  
I nod, knowing I can help Harry as this sounds like just another day of homework and the boy smiles before he walks me out of the library, me not even feeling angry that he does so or disappointed that I didn't get to catch up on the new material. I then look at the books and see that they're about some of the subjects over the last century.  
Then, as Harry holds the last three books himself, does he grab his schedule and say: "Good, we have History first." And while I wish the boy would just pay attention to Professor Binns as tuning out the droning tone isn't all that hard if you just put effort into it, can I not help but agree as these books look a ton times more interesting.

* * *

_**Okay, so Harry has something to do and Clockwerk has something to do. Now Clockwerk won't be seen for another couple of chapters, but that has a reason. I have a new Poll up on my account page and on that you can vote who to send the Honeymoon Killer Gem to. Once I have enough votes will Clockwerk make a reappearance.  
**__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. I am pretty much stuck on my writer's block for this story, so excuse me if the chapters aren't up to their usual standard.**_


	6. Longbottom Ladies

_**Hey everyone!  
**__**I have a chapter here that I think everyone who has read this story will want to read and I am almost certain you will definitely love it. A little hint, anyone who got excited over the part of Augusta being warned about Draco's plans for her class will have exactly what they have been waiting for.  
**__**Yes, Augusta's first Potions class is in this chapter and TRUST ME! I got so excited while trying to work out a speech that embodies the powerful woman, yet that also doesn't make Malfoy think he can plan something to destroy or scandalize her and when I finally had it, my fingers were itching to get it written on Word.  
**__**So here it is, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM! I REPEAT, IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 06  
**__**Longbottom Ladies**_

_**Augusta's POV**_

It seems I wasn't the only one who was told by Aurora that Draco Malfoy has plans to destroy me or that I am the only one to stop those plans at the bud as Albus has put Potions up as the first class of Monday for the Gryffindors and the Slytherins and while I wonder how Neville will do in my class, do I know I need to stay focused.  
Knowing that the Malfoys always feast on the weak points that they try to find in someone – whether it is the way he speaks, the way he dresses or the way he behaves towards other blood types – do I feel confident that – having hung with Lucius Malfoy in the Wizengamot for a few years – I am prepared to face Malfoy Junior and his plans.  
Then the students come in, some of them murmuring as they take their seats, others with their back straights and who instantly dive for their books once they are seated. Then young Malfoy makes my day as he comes in twelve minutes late, the number being in my favor as I had hoped he would do such a thing.  
I straighten my back, instantly drawing everyone's attention but that of the lad himself and say: "Mr. Malfoy, that will be 12 points from Slytherin, one for every minute your tardiness decided to intervene with your ambition to be a proper Potions Master." The boy looks at me shocked, but I turn away and speak to the class:

"Which brings me to one of the most vital lessons I will be teaching you throughout this year. Timing. Nothing is more important to a potions master than timing. If you are working on a violate potion, you must always make sure you know just when to put in what ingredient and for how many minutes you must stir your creation.  
Why do I say creation? Because Potions is a matter of two things. Timing and inspiration. Of almost all classes you will learn here at Hogwarts, inspiration is the most fundamental thing in three classes; Potions, Transfigurations and Charms. Who can tell me why these three classes are connected to this one vital point?"  
I ask the students, seeing almost none of them with their hands raised, except for Mss. Granger and while I know that she is a very dedicated student, does my keen eye pick up that many of her fellow year mates are looking at her in a bored fashion, obviously expecting her to answer the question instead of them.

Knowing I will have to inspire these students to answer my questions themselves no matter how dedicated Mss. Granger might be – something I know Neville won't thank me for later – do I try to spot the student who looks most defeated and – upon spotting him – do I ask: "Do you perhaps know, Mr. Thomas?"  
The boy looks shocked, while Mss. Granger looks disappointed and he coughs a little as he asks: "Inspiration – creates new – inventions?" And I quickly send a stern glance at young Mr. Malfoy as I had already spotted a growing smirk on his face while Mr. Thomas answered and the man recoils before I turn and say:  
"Indeed correct, Mr. Thomas, but I would like a raised hand next time you know the answer. Back to the subject. Inspiration does indeed create new inventions and it's also what has – over the course of the many centuries of our world – created the spells, transfiguration abilities and potions that we all know and learn of these days.  
That is why inspiration, the ability to think outside the box, is so vital to a growing witch or wizard. If you simply keep to the books and believe all that they say, you get stuck in the past and you take yourself the chance to grow. When you grow, you change and by changing you learn new things – and that is without a book."

I end my speech with my hands clasped in front of me, many students shocked and I say: "I personally believe I will be your teacher for the next two to three years and because of that belief – that I share with both my fellow teachers and the Board of Governors – do I hereby set you all a course of long-extended homework."  
Quite a couple of students groan at this and I say: "Understand that if you either fail your O.W.L.s, do not get the grade to get into my class next year or decide to do Independent Studies instead, you will be released from this set of homework. However, I must warn you that deciding to do Independent Studies will come with a price."  
I end my dialogue, silencing some of the students that had looked up in excitement and I say: "I have already spoken with both the Board of Governors and the Examiners of your upcoming O.W.L.s and we have come to a common agreement regarding the number of points you can score when doing your OW.L.s tests.  
If you were to do Potions under my tutelage, you will be allowed into the O.W.L.s of the Examiners and you will be able to gain an extra five points for your Performance During the Test. You will however be performing your O.W.L. in Potions with me, without the points added, if you decide on doing the Independent Studies.  
So understand that while I encourage you to study outside of my class and to experiment wherever you feel it is safe to, that there is still a price to not giving your very all to the end of my lessons with you here at Hogwarts. I hope you will all take my warning to heart along with my encouragements to each and every one of you."

All students nod, almost all of them now with their books and cauldrons ready and then Potter raises his arm, me nodding only slightly before he asks: "What is the long-extended homework, Professor?" And just by that one word does almost all of the student body turn to him with their eyes wide, their shock almost palpable.  
Wondering what could have caused such a reaction from his fellow students, do I decide to study the other student's behavior regarding him more closely this lesson and I answer: "I want all of you to – at the least – try and brew a certain potion that is either a completely new creation or slightly averts from the Potions I will be teaching you to brew.  
Our Apothecary can always use more Potioneers, our Hospital Wing and St. Mungo's crew can always use more Potions and Potions is – as I mentioned before – a vital class for inspiration and the creation of new inventions." Many students nod at this, Neville having his hands on his desk and a wide smile on his face as he listens.

Knowing I am doing my grandson proud, do I decide on a little pop quiz before getting them started and ask: "Who can tell me what you shouldn't do to porcupine quills in a cure for boils?" And while many of the students look shocked, does it take Mss. Granger only a second to raise her hand in the air for a second time.  
However, behind her I see that Seamus Finnegan also has his hand raised and I nod at the boy, who winces as he answers: "Put them in a potion without turning down the fire." And Neville also winces, while the Snakes snicker at what I can only imagine is a certain memory occurring years ago and I decide to ignore this as I say:  
"Indeed, take one point for Gryffindor." And while this stops the snickering of Mss. Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy quite abruptly, do I continue and ask: "Who can tell me when a Swelling Solution is at its most violate state?" And this time almost all of Slytherin has their hands raised, some of them glaring at the Gryffindors.

Wondering what could have happened and why my questions seem to bring up such strong memories, do I let Mr. Zabini answer and he says: "When it's nearly completed as then the magic of the swelling solution itself is at its strongest, only shrunken down to acceptable heights after the potion itself has been bottled, Professor."  
I nod, while suddenly seeing Mss. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley sharing a shocked and scared look with each other and say: "That will be two points for Slytherin, Mr. Zabini." Only for Malfoy to finally open his mouth and rudely ask: "Only two?" And I turn my nose up at the boy as I coldly answer him:  
"The answer comes from what you learned in your second year, Mr. Malfoy, just like Mr. Finnegan's answer came from what he learned in his first. I will raise the points later, but for this pop quiz can both your Houses only earn another three or four points, seven together. And no, my Point System is not up for questioning."  
The boy glares at me, but I turn my focus back on the class, doing this quite violently to prove him I am not faced by his glare and the boy's glare lessens in shock as I ask: "What is the one thing you need to pay attention to when using a Daisy Root?" And Mr. Weasley smirks at Mr. Malfoy as he raises his arm.

I nod at the boy, not planning to let him get the better of Mr. Malfoy, but still curious as to his reaction nonetheless and Mr. Weasley answers: "How well you pay attention to their sizes, for example when you are to use them for a Shrinking Solution and you need to cut them. The sizes of a Daisy Root always need to be exactly the same."  
I nod, more and more wondering why this boy would know this and still smirk at Mr. Malfoy, who is now glaring at the boy, while the both of them are sitting quite far apart which makes me wonder who in their right mind would pair those two up and while wondering what Snape was thinking when he did this, do I say:  
"Correct Mr. Weasley, that will be three points for Gryffindor. Time for the last four. What potion should never be tested on anyone but those already in need of one?" This makes many of the students share confused looks, but I know they will get my little hint soon enough as Neville was kind enough to share this news with me.  
Then my grandson seems to recognize the hint and raises his hand like a cannonball, shocking even Mss. Granger who seems shocked that he got the answer before she did and I nod at my grandson as he answers: "Antidotes. An antidote can only be tested on those already poisoned, because poison is the biggest cause of death to a wizard."

I nod at my son as he obviously remembers the furious letter I had sent him and Professor Snape upon hearing of the man's lesson plan and while the man had tried sending me back a letter that stated his lesson plans were not my business had I used the month after that to remind the man who he thought he could mess with.  
Feeling relieved with the idea that dangerous lesson plans like these can never endanger these students again, do I say: "And that makes another four points for Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom. Glad to know that you learn from the correspondence you have with your family. Now onto the lesson of the day, shall we?"  
And while Malfoy had wanted to open his mouth, obviously to protest, had the boy grumbled and closed it as I had made my comment and I pull out my wand before walking to one of the side walls of the class room where I pull a black screen down from the ceiling – an invention I had found in the Muggle world – and tap it.  
Instantly words appear on the screen and while the Pureblood and Magical Raised Halfblood students look at the board in shock, do I walk to the front of the class, where I already have my own blackboard ready and do I tap it, the same words as on the other board appearing on it and drawing the attention of many of the students.

I then make sure to repeat this one last time at the other side wall and then walk back to the front of the class, slapping my wand into my other hand and asking: "Who can tell me why I have this potion on several blackboards throughout the class?" And Malfoy snickers as he raises his hand, but I ignore him and ask:  
"Mr. Potter? You perhaps?" And while Malfoy glares at me for ignoring him, do I keep a stern glance on Mr. Potter, trying to let him know without words that he himself is the answer and it seems Potter gets my silent hint as he answers: "Because some students can get trouble seeing the front of the class due to inborn sight problems."  
I nod at the boy and say: "The answer _because the fumes can make it hard for those at the back _ would have been acceptable as well, but you are indeed correct. The fumes of this potion – especially combined with those in need of glasses – can make it hard for those of you preferring to work in the back from seeing the instruction.  
However, there is one very important thing you must all know about my instructions." I then tap the top left corner of the board and say: "If you see a question mark here upon the instructions appearing, it will mean that I left 1 step out of the written instructions or – in your later years – that you can try to make a different form of the potion.  
For now I will leave this question mark out of the instructions, but understand that, starting next month, they will be appearing more and more and that, in the last two months before your O.W.L.s you can expect one question mark a week, sometimes possibly two depending on the amount of time we have during class."

I then tap the board again and say: "Get to work." The students all rushing for one of the boards to read the instructions and then heading for the Supply Closet to get whatever they didn't take along in their own kits before hurriedly returning to their spots, all of them lighting their fires and looking determined to work hard.  
This makes me smirk as I know I did exactly what I need to do to prove myself and then I tap the boards one more time, one each before I draw the attention to myself and say: "Understand one thing. I have charmed the instructions – and with that your cauldrons – to put a time stop on your potions if you are in danger of screwing up.  
This is something I only do when the potion can be lethal, can be dangerous to the entire class or in the case of the potion being – possibly – above your current level of experience. These four factors could endanger you, the class and I myself and I have no intention of sending my O.W.L. grade Students to the Hospital Wing or St. Mungo's."

At this I see Mr. Malfoy smirk as he glances around and I say: "Also take into your memory that anyone who dares to cheat or who has the cowardness to try and sabotage another person's potion will instantly have to answer to myself, his Head of House and a member of the Board of Governors or the O.W.L examiners."  
This makes the boy look at me shocked and I say: "You are here to study potions, show your bravery in creating new inventions and show your ambition in striving to be the best your person and magic can make you. You are not here for anyone but yourself and if you try to prove me different, you will regret it, I assure you.  
Potions are a class where you work alone and work for others. You work for those that need it and those that want to admire you as a Potioneer. If you want to sabotage a potion, you basically say that you do not care whether or not those that need you can indeed be healed by your talents as a Potioneer or even possibly a Potions Master.  
Cheat or try to sabotage a Potion and you basically insult yourself as a Potioneer and a student in my class. Now please get to work and raise your hand if you feel your potion stopping at a certain step." And with that do I seat myself behind my desk, making sure to send a fleeting stern warning glance at young Mr. Malfoy.

_**Neville's POV**_

"My gran is so amazing, I knew she could rule this class!" Goes through my head as I try my best at the potion Gran set us to, having set at the front of class to prove to her I want to make her proud and that I want to learn everything she can teach me – which I know from my Heritage lessons this summer is a whole lot.  
Unfortunately does me seating myself at the front also mean I take a seat at the same desk as Hermione and the girl looks a little uncomfortable as she sees me taking my seat, grabbing her left arm with her right hand as she rubs her elbow a little, something I pretend to ignore as I don't want my news of last night to ruin our friendship.  
I had taken the girl aside in the common room, Harry actually casting some silencing spells to make sure others couldn't overhear us and had told her the truth. Of how I had crushed after her since seeing her at the Yule Ball, how I felt stupid for only falling for her then, how my crush had grown since, how I had even spoken with Krum.

The girl had been slightly hurt when she heard that Krum only saw her as his younger sister, yet she had been highly uneasy when I told her I had grown to consider her as my upcoming wife, something that was part of Pureblood tradition, but that I hadn't wanted to tell her yet as I hadn't wanted for her to feel obligated or something.  
She had told me to give her some time to think and I know this is something I am now not giving her by sitting next to her, but I whisper: "Just focus on the lesson, I will too." The girl nods and throughout the lesson, does she indeed prove how well she can divide her attention as she focuses only on my gran and her potion.  
Yet the way she looks as she works, the way she keeps pushing her bushy hair behind her ear, how she either with her finger or tongue instinctively wipes away small beads of sweat that drip down her face as she focuses and the way she almost lets her entire body dance on its spot as she works on her ingredients is almost mesmerizing.

Still, I can't help but thank the many lessons Gran gave me this summer as they definitely helped me increase my focus and I put it all on my potion, going so far as to – in my mind's eye – imagine that it isn't Hermione sitting next to me and with this extra bit of mental help, do I finish the potion only three minutes after Hermione does.  
Knowing that time won't matter on this potion, but that it will with others gran will surely hand out to us, do I decide that I need to increase my focus just a little bit more, as I have no doubt that – throughout the brewing – my mind slipped from its mental image and got distracted by the beauty that is Hermione Granger at work.  
Then everyone else is done and I look behind me, mentally telling Harry I need to switch places and sending gran an apologetic look that the woman slightly nods at, just enough for me to take notice of the nod, but not enough that people who are focused elsewhere can also see it and while Harry is confused, does he switch places.  
I sit down next to Dean, who had gone to sit behind Hermione and the girl sends me a grateful smile over her shoulder as she corks her potion and I nod silently, telling her with my smile that she can get whatever she needs, something that she apparently catches on as she turns away from me again, but not before I catch the blush on her face.

_**Hermione's POV**_

I never thought one of my own Year Mates would actually fall for me. After the whole thing with Ron and how he suddenly mentioned that I was a girl, just because he couldn't get the pretty girl he wanted, had I been amazingly self-insecure and the fact that the most popular Quidditch Star ever had asked me had only boosted that lightly.  
Still, I feel pretty stupid for not realizing that Viktor never saw me the way I started seeing him once I saw past the image he portrayed to the world and while Harry had teased me about the whole thing at the forest, do I now realize that Krum didn't want to date me, he just wanted a date so he could explain how he felt to me.  
Feeling like I should feel like an idiot for thinking someone like him could like me, I don't feel that way at all as I never really saw him that way and I know my crush was mostly my own female hormones coming up – not to mention that I felt slightly envious of how happy and in love Alicia and Harry seemed to be last year.

Now I have Neville Longbottom – who I know from studies comes from one of the Pureblood lines that is in the Top Ten Richest Lines of the Last five Centuries – actually crushing after me and while I feel slightly bad for not seeing him the way he grew to see me because of Viktor, do I just feel unsure of how to feel about what he told me.  
That he – after only half a year of crushing after me – sees me as the new Lady Longbottom scares the living daylights out of me and makes me feel like I really accomplished something and I think: "I always dreamed of marrying someone like that, so why do I feel it to be so wrong for me to take this amazing chance?"  
But my mind is quick to answer for me as I ignore Neville's presence beside me, if only to better focus on my potion, and it whispers: "Because you don't want the chance of his crush turning into something like a sister, like what apparently happened with Krum. You don't want him to feel how you do now."

And I know my mind is indeed correct, but then Neville shows me a kind of patience and kindness I had not expected of a boy that told me he wanted me as his future wife and he actually switches places with my best friend, Harry taking his seat with confusion on his face, while Neville takes the seat on the left behind me.  
Turning around, I see the boy smiling at me, his eyes actually reaching my heart and breaking through my painful thoughts as he mentally whispers at me: "Anything you want, Hermione, I will give you. Whether it's time or something more solid, you can have it." And I turn away from his gaze, blushing without knowing why.  
"It's just a crush. This is just how Neville is. You just never saw it because you guys barely saw each other over summer." But then I stop thinking as I realize the meaning behind the end of my last thought and I whisper soundlessly: "We barely saw each other over summer." Before looking at Neville from the corner of my eye.

Neville has his potion on his table and seems to be casting some special spells on the bottle, actually causing for a small emblem to be burned into the neck of the bottle before he sets it at the back left corner and clasps his hands on his table, his back straight and his brown eyes shining the confidence of a true Lion.  
"He barely saw you a handful of times this summer and still he cares for you enough to give you whatever you want. You want even more time away from him, while you were already apart over summer and he gives it to you, even when he believes you to be the new Mrs. Longbottom. He doesn't just crush after you and you know it."  
This time it's my heart that speaks to me and I whisper: "He – he really loves me." Neville apparently hearing me as he sends me a short, loving smile, the happiness that shines in his eyes as he looks at me almost enough to take my breath away and I think: "Could – could I – could I fall – for him as well? Could I be – the new Lady Longbottom?"

* * *

_**Okay that went way beyond what I had planned!  
**__**Yes I planned for Augusta to give an amazing class and speech, but for her speech to take up so much of the chapter was left unplanned. Also for those of you hoping to hear the conversation between Hermione and Neville – NO! I won't do it, you'll just have to use your imagination on how that could have gone.  
**__**Okay, so over the next couple of chapters, Augusta will be trying to break Draco's confidence in trying to break hers and will show him that she is a Hufflepuff through and through. This does mean she'll have to be nasty to Neville, but I don't think either of them would have wanted things differently either way.  
**__**Anyway, Hermione will definitely end up with Neville, but I don't think it'll happen overnight. She will definitely soon give Neville the chance to court her, as it's rude in my Pureblood traditions to leave an Heir of a Powerful Line waiting after hearing he wants to do so, but it will still take a few months before she comes around.  
**__**I'm personally going for somewhere November, perhaps just before Christmas. Either that or I let Neville invite her to his family Mansion for Christmas and they confess to be in love with each other there. I'll just see where this pairing takes me, but I definitely do enjoy writing about them as they're definitely really cute.  
Also, some of you may remember my chapter about the Honeymoon Killer Gem in the prequel of this and now I need your help. I'm trying to get a good firm grasp on what to write next and am really trying to focus on the Gem, yet I don't know who to give it to. For this I NEED YOUR HELP! I want to know just who my Readers want the Gem to go to and because of that, do I need a total of 50 votes before I can be certain the Gem will go to the right person - and right now I have 9 votes.  
SO PLEASE MY LOYAL READERS! IF NEEDED REREAD THE COOPER CLAN CHAPTER TWELVE AND GO TO MY ACCOUNT PAGE. THERE YOU WILL FIND THE POLL! I need you to vote on it as else this story just won't have an acceptable Storyline to work with. There's no Umbridge to mess with, messing with Malfoy gets bored within three chapters and my plans for NevillexHermione are too long-termed to currently work with. FIFTY VOTES IS ALL I ASK, CAN YOU GET ME FIFTY?  
**__**I know you can,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


End file.
